A More Deadly Apocalypse
by Rainbow Mango
Summary: Lucifer is back in his cage and the world has been saved.  Sam and Dean think that the only issues to worry about is Heavens civil war and Sams missing soul.  Little do they know that demons are planning to end the world, using Donna Noble...
1. It's Starting Again

**AN: Well, my new story is set season 6 of Supernatural and with the 11****th**** Doctor for Doctor Who. With supernatural, it is set after the one where Crowley dies, but for the purpose of my story he doesn't die, he's just been overthrown by Meg, and before Deans deal with Death. For Doctor Who, it is set before Rory joins the Doctor and Amy.  
>Also, the story is set in Supernatural time, which will be before Doctor Who's Journey's End.<br>One more thing, this story is currently un-betaed. I won't be putting up any more chapters until I have a beta, this is just a tester.**

**Disclaimer: No... just no...**

_Somewhere in America_  
>Screams of pain filled a clearing a few hours drive from anywhere. The agonising screams where at ends with the environment, as well as the person eliciting the screams. The torturer is dressed in a smart suit, and is questioning a bloody teen with a British accent. To all but those who knew the British man, the sight was grotesque. But those that knew the British fellow, this scene wasn't unusual at all.<p>

The bloody, tortured teen in the middle of the clearing wasn't bound, but contained within a devils trap traced into the ground. So, the clearing was filled with screams, shrieks and a British accent asking questions and demanding answers. This goes on for a few hours, before the British torturer gets sick of the lack of answers. As he is about to end the session, the teen throws out a piece of information, out of desperation, hoping for freedom. It stops the British fellow in his tracks, and the harsh questioning begins again, but this time the teen offers the information up freely.

With a sudden twitch, a dagger is thrown into the trap, striking the bloody teen, and with a brief flash of orange electricity, the teen collapses. Dead. The British fellows eye flash black as he breaks the devils trap and retrieves the only dagger that can kill demons, and disappears. The information he has learnt today needs to be brought to someone who cares enough to do something about it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Bobby's Home_  
>Bobby Singers place is a decent sized property that doubled as a salvage yard for his town and as a place where other hunters could get help andor information. Bobby's property is littered with stacks upon stacks of automobile wrecks on the outside, and the inside of the house is littered with old books and supernatural paraphernalia. At this very moment, Bobby is helping two brothers, whom he considers his sons. Sam and Dean Winchester. About 18 months ago, Sam threw himself, and Lucifer, into the pit along with Michael to stop the apocalypse. Now here they are, over a year later, pouring over books that are at least a century old, trying to find a way to rescue Sam's soul from the pit. The three men are spread out in Bobbys lounge room, each with a beer and a musty book.

As the hours go by, Sam makes his way through three and a half books before Crowley, ex-king of Hell, appears in the room. Dean immediately drops the book he started with and goes for a salt-loaded shot gun, as do Bobby and Sam. The atmosphere in the room has under gone a transformation from determination laced with frustration to icy at the arrival of the demon. Crowley maintains his cocky demeanour despite all the salt-loaded weapons and death glares, courtesy of Dean and Bobby, pointed his way.  
>"Now, now boys. You don't want to shoot the messenger just yet, I have recently heard something about something from a demon that you might be interested in" Crowley accentuates this by pointing at Bobby and Dean, "well... not you Sammy, you're not interested in much are you these days?" he adds, his accent making him sound snobby.<br>Sam just gives Crowley a blank look, keeping his gun trained on the demon. Dean growls at Crowley, and the daggers he is giving Crowley have burnt him to a crisp in his mind.  
>"Whatddya want Crowley?" Bobby spits at the British wearing demon, lowering the gun but not his glare.<br>"Be nice Bobby, I am after all going to tell you all about the plan to restart the Apocalypse" Crowley retorts, unruffled by the animosity directed to him by emotion-feeling humans in the room. At his words, the room's atmosphere changed again. The iciness stayed, as did the animosity towards Crowley. Desolation becomes a part of the atmosphere. Dean lowers his shot gun out of shock and he and Bobby gape at Crowley. Sam lowers his weapon slightly, with a small expression that could barely pass as worry.  
>"What do you mean, Crowley?" Sam demands.<br>"Yes Crowley, what the hell do you mean _'plan to restart the Apocalypse' _huh? What? She planning on bringing Lucifer back?" Dean adds on, worry, pissiness and anger colouring his voice a vivid colour.  
>"No, Meg may have dethroned me -thanks for that guys- but she doesn't have the juice to pull Lucifer out of the cage. I have no freaking idea what she's hoping to gain from her plan." Crowley retorts back at Dean, his British accent sounding more pissed than snobbish now, "so why don't you shut up, and listen to what I've got?"<p>

"Well sto-" "Dean!" Sam cuts in, stopping Deans retort. "What's the plan then Crowley? And what's the price of this information?" Sam asks as politely as he can manage, having no soul and all. Crowley shoots the brothers a dirty glare before giving them the information.  
>"Well the plan is to kill some London woman, whose death should apparently end the world. The price is for you blithering idiots to put a stop to her plan, before she actually does restart the Apocalypse!" Crowley snaps at Sam. Normally Sam would be taken aback, but now his face doesn't change.<br>"Well, could you tell us the name of the freaking person they are trying to kill?" Dean snaps back, being pissed enough for all the humans in the room, soulless or not.  
>"Donna Noble" Crowley replies, "Miss Donna Noble of Chiswick, London. Apparently her staying alive saves the world."<p>

**AN: Please leave comments, constructive criticisms via the 'review' button. Also, if you are interested in betaing (as stated above) please review also. Thank you all for reading, and hopefully there will be up-coming chapters!  
>Rainbow Mango.<strong>


	2. Back to Bobby's

**AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I've decided to continue this without a beta, but if anyone offers then it shall be greatly appreciated. So now, the second instalment of _A More Deadly Apocalypse_ is about to begin. After a quick disclaimer first,**

**DISCLAIMER: Well... no. Donna would still be with the Doctor otherwise... **

_In Bobby's crowded living room_  
>"Who in tarnation is 'Donna Noble'" Bobby practically spits out, saying Donna Nobles name in a similar way that another man would say a curse. Not out of disrespect of Miss Noble, but out of frustration that she might start the damned Apocalypse back up.<br>"Well, if I knew that, I would have told you! So, feel free to ask the one person that we all know who has the slightest chance in Hell to inform us" Crowley yells back at Bobby, his glare encompassing all three hunters in the cluttered room.  
>"Touchy, touchy..." Dean mutters, actually putting the shot gun down. Bobby's gun joins Deans, but Sam only lowers his.<br>"You'd be touchy too if there was even the slightest whiff of a plan to bring back the Devil, boy" Crowley grumbles, his accent making him seem touchier than perceived. Dean resists the temptation to poke his tongue at Crowley, and starts 'praying'.

"Uh... Cas, you there? Something's happening here that's more important than some stupid civil war in heaven and your loose nukes combined... So if you'd be so kind as to grace us with your 'holy' presence..." Dean trails off, hoping that his unorthodox, and slightly blasphemous, prayer has reached its intended ears. A tense pause fills the room. Bobby anxiously takes swigs of his slightly warm beer, Dean looks around, his muscles tense, Crowley watches the room with anxious covered indifference, while Sam never puts his shot gun down and never takes his eyes off Crowley, the biggest threat in the room to Sam.

The slight sound of fluttering wings drags everyone's attention to the doorway to Bobby's living room. Castiel walks into the living room, really crowding the small area, looking slightly worse for wear. Well, as much as an angel of the lord can look worse for wear.  
>"Tell me what is so important that I had to leave my soldiers to fight alone and come here Dean Winchester?" Castiel intones, his voice clearly, and surprisingly, conveying his frustration at being called away from the war in Heaven.<br>"Wow Cas... No 'hello, how are you?' I know you're not big on the small talk, but a hello would be nice" Dean retorts, not knowing how the fighting in Heaven is going. Castiel tilts his head at Dean.  
>"Dean, if this is an attempt to improve my 'small talk' then I must take my leave for Heaven immediately. Otherwise, please tell me the reason why I am here, away from my brethren currently engaged against Raphael. Also why he is here" Castiel informs Dean coldly, adding in a swift glare at Crowley. Crowley sneers at Castiel, and Castiel responds with a threatening growl. Sam quickly gets between them, an empty gesture in his current state.<br>"Listen Cas, Crowley has some info on a plan to bust Lucifer out of Hell" Sam says, the concern in his voice falsified from his memories.  
>"Impossible. Meg is not strong enough to break my brother out" Castiel says.<br>"Well, what does the name Donna Noble mean to you Angel boy?" Crowley demands, knowing that Castiel is wrong about Meg and Lucifer.

Castiel, whom was walking back towards the living room doorway, froze at the name. He then appears in front of Crowley, hoisting the demon up and into the wall behind him.  
>"Where did a fowl, lowly demon like you hear her name?" Castiel demands, furious and cold.<br>"Foul? Lowly?" Crowley yelled, insulted. He opened his mouth to continue, but he could sense Castiels impatience and, for once, decided not to test it.  
>"I heard from some pathetic demon that Meg plans on killing her to restart the Apocalypse, in other words break Lucifer out. Apparently killing this Donna Noble accomplishes that. Now let me go!" Crowley spits that last part at Castiel. Castiel releases him, appearing between Dean and Sam. There is a brief, stunned silence after Castiels outburst. It doesn't last long before the questions start coming in.<br>"Who the hell is Donna Noble?" From Dean.  
>"What the hell is she, if her death starts the Apocalypse again?" Comes from Bobby. Both Dean and Bobby sounding slightly incredulous and extremely worried. After all, Castiel hasn't denied that the death of Miss Noble will restart the Apocalypse. Sam on the other hand, offers a calm question of: "How can her death alone start the Apocalypse?" that brings quiet, but not calm, to the room.<p>

Castiel looks at all of them, including Crowley.  
>"This is not my story to tell" is all he says, before vanishing, leaving no physical trace that he was ever in Bobbys living room.<p>

_On board the TARDIS somewhere_  
>"Why can't we go to Rio Doctor?" a Scottish accent whines.<br>"Because Amy, why go to boring old Rio when there is a whole universe, past, present _AND_ future available to you?" came the Doctors light, retort. This sort or argument, or disagreement, could often be heard in the TARDIS's control room. Amy Pond would try convince the Doctor to go to Rio, the Doctor would throw out other options, and then the TARDIS would normally take them somewhere and when completely different.  
>"So? We could go to Rio 200 years in the past, or 50 000 years in the future!" Amy replies, "I never said we had to go in the present"<br>"But Rio's booooring!" the Doctor whined in his British accent, which Amy isn't quite used to yet. Not the British accent part, she'd lived in Britain for ages, but the fact that an _alien_ had a British accent...  
>"But Doctor... it's Rio!" Amy complained loudly. She was going to continue, but was cut off by a knocking sound that captured both Amys and the Doctors attention.<br>"Uhh... Doctor...?" Amy asks without really asking anything, "shouldn't you get that?"  
>"No one ever knocks Amy..." the Doctor responds, sounding far off in thought. He's too busy wondering who would be knocking on the TARDIS doors.<br>"Doctor!" Amy yells, getting the Doctors attention.  
>"Yes, what?" the Doctor asks, and is answered by some more knocking, "oh, right! Well, let's check who is knocking on the doors of a '50's British Police Public Call Box." The Doctor turns back to the console that he'd been previously playing with, and pulled a screen down for him and Amy too look at.<p>

The screen showed a man in a trench coat and a suit with a poorly tied tie knocking at the door.  
>"Who is that?" Amy whispers to the Doctor.<br>"Don't know" the Doctor whispers back, "but let's find out!" he yells, jumping up and away from the TARDIS console. The Doctor bounds to the door, Amy staying put, but facing the doors. The Doctor opens the doors and peeks his head around them, so that the stranger cannot see inside his TARDIS. Coming face to face with the stranger knocking on the door, the Doctor can't help but feel like he knows this person.  
>"Doctor-" the stranger begins to say, before being cut off.<br>"Hello there" the Doctor, his British accent sounding jovial, "now, would you like to explain to me who you are, why you are knocking on the doors of a Police Public Call Box and, finally, how you know me." These rapid fire questions, though friendly, had an interrogation like quality to them. Despite that quality, the stranger wasn't fazed at all. In fact, he hadn't even reacted other than a head tilt and an examining gaze directed at the Doctor.  
>"I'm Castiel, Doctor, we met on the shores of the Dead Sea many years ago" Castiel said, "although, I have changed vessels since then." Castiel added that last bit looking down at himself.<br>"Castiel! My old friend Castiel!" a grin broke out on the Doctors face, and he flung the TARDIS doors open.  
>"How have you been? How have things going up in Heaven? And don't worry, you're not the only one who has changed faces a few times since our last meeting!" These rapid questions from the Doctor were all friendliness this time. Castiel didn't answer right away, he walked into the TARDIS first, before answering his questions.<br>"I am... okay, and things haven't been going so well in Heaven" Castiel answered the Doctor, sounding unusually tired for him.  
>"Of course they aren't, if you guys quit it with the Apocalypse, destiny and the big old family quibble then things would be a lot better" the Doctor rambled a tad insensitively. Castiel stiffened a bit, before answering.<br>"The Apocalypse is over, Michael and Lucifer have been locked in the cage. Heaven is now in civil war, I am leading one side against my brother Raphael." Castiel stated wearily.  
>"Blimey... " the Doctor says quietly. Every one lapses into a few second long silence, which is broken by the Doctor.<br>"OH! Castiel, this is Amy Pond, Amy's from your time Castiel! And Amy, this is Castiel, Angel of the 'Lord'" the Doctor introduces, rather late in Amy's opinion, "And it looks like he has been working on the small talk, haven't you Castiel?"

Castiel just nods, and Amy looks rather shocked. But she has just found out that angels and Heaven exists, and that there is a civil war in Heaven.  
>"A-angel of the lord?" Amy asks Castiel, stunned. Aliens were one thing, but angels? Castiel only nods, before addressing the Doctor with the reason for his visit.<br>"Doctor" Castiel starts, but is interrupted by the Doctor.  
>"Yes, yes Cas. Why have you sought me out?"<br>"I need your help, Donna Noble is in danger" Castiel answers. These words have a startling effect on the Doctor. He suddenly goes still, stopping all his fidgeting.  
>"Donna's in danger... well, you know that I can't go near her, or else she'll burn up Castiel! Why'd you tell me that?" the Doctor says, sadly and coldly. Amy remains quiet, observing the events that are unfolding.<br>"My time is before the events that lead her to her situation, some demons from my time think that her death will raise Lucifer from his cage" Castiel answers back, staying perfectly still, but fixing the Doctor with a severe look.  
>"I thought that you'd like to know and help, it would be welcomed" Castiel continued saying. The Doctor is now gripping the rails in the console room, turning his knuckles white. There is a longer pause, where the Doctor and Castiel are engaged in a silent conversation, and Amy looks between the two beings feeling extremely confused and rather left out.<br>"Alright Doctor" She says, her accented voice breaking the both out of their silent conversation.  
>"This Donna seems like a friend of yours, so I think that you should go with Angel Boy here, and help her, she doesn't even have to know that you were ever there." Amy's determination tips the balance of pros and cons for he himself to go save Donna Noble.<p>

"Alrighty then!" the Doctor yells to the two occupants and the TARDIS, "Off to... uh, where ever we are going first, then it's off to save Donna, and the universe!" He then bounds over to the console and starts pulling, pushing, hitting and twisting random components of the TARDIS console, under the curious eyes of Castiel and Amy. With his new trademark "Geronimo!" the TARDIS starts travelling to Bobby's living room.

Poor Bobby. He has no clue about what's about to enter his house.

**AN: Well, this is all I have so far, so the third chapter may take a little longer, but I promise I won't put this story on hold. So please review, they give writers motivation to continue :D**

**RainbowMango. **


	3. There's A TARDIS On My Bed!

**AN: Well, hello again folks! I hope that you are all ready for the third instalment of the series! But first, a few notes and a disclaimer (unfortunately). Notes; thank you to all my reviewers! You guys are wonderful! Also, I think I may have given people the wrong impression with Donna's inclusion in my story. This is set in a time before Donna travelled with the Doctor; so if she dies, then she can't become the DoctorDonna and save everyone, but the Doctor has come from a time where that has already happened. I hope that this helps clear up any confusion or wrong impressions I may have given :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I wish jelly-fish.**

_Bobby's house_  
>Castiel flying off to God knows where, was met with silence and glares levelled at the space Castiel just vacated.<br>"Freakin' angels!" Dean yells, giving the lounge a swift kick, earning himself a reprimanding glare from Bobby.  
>"Alright boys, I'm going to head off and continue with my original plans" Crowley says, rubbing his hands together.<br>"Woah, wait a minute!"  
>"What the hell is more important than this?" Came Bobby and Deans responses, and Sam twitched his head, sends a glare at Crowley and re-aims his shot gun.<br>"Well, I happened upon this extremely important information while I was searching for Megs bones, and we do need a way to stop her because she is going to stop at nothing to get Lucifer out. Then it's my head on a stick!" Crowley snaps crankily. The British demon always seems to be in a cranky mood. With that said, he vanishes from the living room.

The three humans left in the room just stand there awkwardly. Well, awkwardly for Dean and Bobby. Sam just puts the gun down.  
>"Well then" Bobby starts, holding his beer, "I think we are gonna need more of these" he gestures with the beer, and then walks to the kitchen to grab three more cold ones. This leaves Dean and Sam standing in the nearly empty room, immersed in an awkward silence. Well, awkward for Dean.<br>"Well" Dean starts shifting uncomfortably, "I'm gonna give Bobby a hand".  
>"Ok, and I'll continue reading" Sam responds with a slight nod.<br>"Right" Dean ends the conversation and follows Bobby out, while Sam sits down with the previously abandoned book, which is when he hears it.  
>"<em>VROOOP! VROOOP! VROOOP!<em>"  
>Sam freezes, focusing on trying to figure out where the odd noise is coming from.<br>"_VROOOP! VROOOP! VROOOP!_" Spreads through Bobby's house quite clearly this time, attracting Dean and Bobby's attention.  
>"Uh, Bobby?" Dean asks, as the sound continues to ring through the old house continuously.<br>"I dunno what it is boy" Bobby snaps, annoyed at all that has happened today.  
>"It's coming from upstairs" Sam says, and all three hunters race up stairs, following the noise all the way to the closed door leading to Bobby's room. They all freeze for a moment before Sam opens the door. The <em>vrooop vrooop <em>noise is much louder now, and what happens next leaves everyone in the room wondering if they are either dead, on hallucinogens, or have finally gone crazy.

A blue box begins to materialise out of nowhere on Bobby's bed.

As the box solidified, the three hunters were able to make out 'Police Public Call Box' inscribed on the door of it. There was a kind of "_thunk_" noise, and the _vrooop vrooop_ noise stopped. The doors opened inwards, and Sam – the only one who brought his weapon- aimed it at the doors.

A man with floppy brown hair wearing a tweed jacket with a bowtie walked out of the doors, off the bed and promptly fell to the floor.  
>"Well, that was unexpected" the strange man said in a British accent.<br>"Doctor, are you alright?" A Scottish accented voice asked, followed by a pretty red head peeking out the door.  
>"Yes, yes, I'm alright Amy. Just didn't expect the TARDIS to land... on a bed..." the Doctor said, slightly bewildered. Amy then jumped out of the TARDIS followed Castiel.<p>

Sam, Dean and Bobby; whom have been totally freaked out by these weirdo's in a blue box who are currently ignoring them, slightly relaxed at the sight of their angel friend.  
>"Castiel! What the hell is going on here and why on earth is there a blue box on my bed?" Bobby yells, bringing out Castiel's full name like one would do to a naughty child. But before Castiel can answer, the Doctor jumps in.<br>"Oh! She landed on a bed? Hmm... Why would she do that?" The Doctor then strokes the TARDIS, freaking everyone but Castiel and Amy out, asking, "What's wrong old girl?"  
>"This is the Doctor, and Amy Pond; and I don't know why the Doctor landed his TARDIS on your bed Bobby" Castiel told Bobby, "I take it the demon has left then"<br>"Uh, yeah Cas... why are they here and what the hell is with the blue box?" Dean demands. The hunters in the room (minus Sam) are totally freaked out and are feeling like they have been thrown in the deep end of the pool without floaties. Sam, being soulless and all, is just confused. He doesn't lower the gun though, keeping it pointed at what he assumes to be the biggest threat; the Doctor.  
>"He is here because of Donna Noble, he will be able to help" Castiel intones in his usual voice.<br>"Oi!" The Doctor yells, finally noticing the gun pointed his way.  
>"Point that thing somewhere else, you could hurt someone" the Doctor tells Sam, who just tilts his head.<br>"Why? We have no idea who or what you are" Sam tells the Doctor, which causes the Doctor to get in Sams face as much as possible with the gun in the way.  
>"Because Samuel Winchester, I am the Doctor, and I am here to help" the Doctor and Sam have a staring competition, in which everyone is surprisingly quiet. This quiet is, surprise surprise, broken by the Doctor.<br>"What's wrong with you Sam-I-Am?" The Doctor asks, mostly to himself, and then starts scanning him with the sonic screwdriver. Sam jerks away from the bleeping screwdriver, while Dean lunges forward knocking the screwdriver wielding hand away from his baby brother. Bobby and Castiel watch what is happening, and Amy makes a move to help the Doctor but is stopped by the Doctor.  
>"It's alright Amy; he is just concerned about his brother. So please tell me what's wrong with him Dean Winchester" the Doctor asksdemands.  
>"Uh, first; none of your damned business; secondly, how the hell do you know our names and finally; what the hell is that thing?" Dean demands right back in the Doctors face.<br>"Sonic screwdriver and I know you two because I know human history like the back of my hand, well not really... I don't actually know the back of my hand, so more like... uh, the TARDIS! Wait, no, she normally does whatever she wants... uh like, well... because I'm the Doctor. Yes, that's why. Oh yes, Sam, you should lower your gun because I am unarmed and here because of my best friend Donna" the Doctor finishes, smiling a sad, sad smile. Dean backed off in shock, whether it was because of the rambling or the absolute power in the Doctor's voice when he said "_because I am the Doctor_," we won't know.

Bobby just stares at the Doctor, Castiel looks mildly bored and Amy looks like she's gonna die of boredom soon.  
>"Alright, now someone please tell me what is going on?" Amy demands, drawing everyone's attention to her.<br>"Yes, yes, good question Amelia-" "Amy Doctor" "fine, Amy, but why is Donna in danger? She shouldn't be in any danger at all! Well, not in any danger for about ah... hmm, about one year, I think... yes one year is right." The Doctor says, rambling again.  
>"Well, I'm not explaining it, you can Cas, seeing as he's your friend and all. I'm gonna get some drinks, requests anyone?" Bobby directs this last part at all occupants of the room.<br>"I'll just have a beer Bobby" –Sam.  
>"Second that" –Dean.<br>"I'll have some coffee thanks" –Amy.  
>"Coffee and beer? Gross. I don't understand how you humans can drink that stuff, I'll have some tea please" –the Doctor.<p>

The three hunters freeze.  
>"Uh, whaddya mean 'you humans'?" Dean half chocked out, the thought that aliens, along with the supernatural, existed.<br>"Well, Dean-o, -" the Doctor is interrupted by Amy, "He's not human, that's what he means." More shocked silence from Bobby, Dean and Sam.  
>"God's sake... I'm gonna go get the drinks, I'm too old to be dealing with aliens as well as the supernatural" Bobby says, and exits the room.<br>"Uhh... uhh..." Dean stutters.  
>"You look human though" Sam bluntly point out.<br>"No, you guys look Time Lord. Which to answer your impending question, is what I am." The Doctor says, in a tone that puts an end to that line of conversation. Noise from the kitchen can be heard, adding to the awkward silence descending on the small gathering. It is broken this time by Castiel. He cocks his head, like he is listening to someone, and the breaks the silence.  
>"Doctor, some demons believe that killing Donna Noble will raise Lucifer from Hell, whom will then re-start the Apocalypse. But they don't know the actual result of killing her now will be. You can inform Sam and Dean about that, I have to deal with some issues in Heaven. I will join you when you prepare to leave" Castiel tells the Doctor, then disappears to Heaven to deal with some unknown issue.<p>

"You know a proper good bye wouldn't go astray?" Dean yells at the empty spot where the angel used to be. No one else responded to his departure though. Sam was observing the Doctor, Amy was trying to comfort the Doctor and the Doctor... well, he wasn't a happy chappie.  
>"Alright, tell us what the hell's going on!" Dean practically yells at the Doctor. The Doctor looks up, and says "only if the gun gets put away."<br>Sam and Dean have a brief silent conversation, before answering the Doctors request.  
>"Ok, and while we're at it, we will also vacate Bobby's room and, ummm... that-" Dean indicates at the TARDIS, "can stay... let's go." So the three Humans and one Time Lord exit Bobby's room and walk single file to the living room, and sit down. Except Sam. Sam went and put his gun away, as agreed, then sat down. Bobby joined them shortly after they all sat down, putting the requested drinks on the table. Everyone reached for their respective drinks, and simultaneously took a mouthful. The hunters kept their drinks down, as did Amy with a grimace at her coffee's strength. The Doctor on the other hand spat the tea everywhere.<br>"What on Gallifrey is this... this, drink meant to be?" The Doctor spluttered, his tongue half hanging out of his mouth in disgust.  
>"Tea, what you wanted Doctor" Bobby answered, looking amused at the Doctors antics, as did everyone else but Sam.<br>"Tea! How dare you call that tea! I wouldn't even give this abomination to Daleks! If they drank tea that is..." the Doctor yelled out, standing up and spilling his tea at the same time.  
>"Uh, Doctor, you're spilling your drink and they probably don't get the Dalek reference..." Amy says, trailing off. By that time though, all the tea was gone and blank looks seemed to become almost permanent for the hunters.<br>"Well, anyways, off the topic of abdominal tea and on to the topic at hand!" The Doctor yells actively. "You!" He yells, pointing at Sam, "you have shown no emotion other than basic shock at a disruption to you total belief system, why is that Sam-I-Am? Why is that?" The Doctor trails off, standing over Sam, staring at him intently. There is an awkward silence in which everyone stares at the Doctor like the loon he is. This awkward silence is, surprise surprise, broken by the Doctor.  
>"Anyways, whatever's wrong with your younger brother isn't the reason why Amy and I are here. So I shall get started on my tale of the future battle to save space, time, reality and, well, everything that has, is and will exist.<br>"Well, a few years ago for me and about two maybe three years from today, the Earth was moved to the heart of the Medusa Cascade. It was hidden out of sync with the rest of time along with twenty-seven other planets and a central ship called _the Crucible_. So, Donna Noble and I had been travelling time and space and we became best friends. So, we had landed on Earth one day, and then the Earth literally disappeared beneath our (well, the TARDIS's) feet! We went to the Shadow Proclamation, bunch of useless twats in my opinion, about it and then ran away to deal with it ourselves. So long story short, we found the Earth and the twenty-seven planets and were then captured by the enemy who created a 'reality bomb' that would wipe out everything in this reality and all the others that exist. Even the stars. The Daleks (the enemy who stole the Earth) tried to destroy the TARDIS with Donna inside but failed because of something called a Human-Time Lord meta-crisis. Basically she touched my hand-" with this the Doctor waved the hand that his previous incarceration had lost in a sword fight one Christmas morning, "and BLAM! A new me grew out of my hand, but was also part Donna. It was a two way meta-crisis, so Donna also got a copy of my mind up til my 10th regeneration. So, she saved everything and we got the Earth back home safe and sound, but my Time Lord mind began killing Donna. So I was forced to wipe her mind of the time we spent together. She cannot remember is without dying." The Doctor finished his brief recount solemnly. All eyes, a part from the Doctors, were wide open and three out of the four present were disbelieving.  
>"So you're saying, and correct me if I'm wrong, that approximately three years into the future, the Earth is going to change location?" Dean inquired disbelievingly. At the Doctors nod, Deans eyes bugged open. As did Bobby's and Sam's.<br>"You're kidding" was Sams reply and Bobby's was "I'm gonna need more alcohol then..."

"I'm sorry mate but I don't believe you story about aliens and travelling planets, and definitely not about re-growing hands!" Dean exclaimed, a long way in denial. Well, at least he isn't alone, with Sam and Bobby keeping him company there.  
>"Well don't then, but just believe that your world will end if Donna Noble dies and help me save her!" The Doctor shouts at Dean, a little offended at the disbelief and lack of thanks, but mostly the disbelief.<br>"That's what I'm gonna do!" Dean yells back at the Doctor, irked and knocked off kilter.  
>"Good, off to the TARDIS then and lets save Donna Noble!" The Doctor yells, and he and Amy head for the TARDIS. Sam, Bobby and Dean look at each other before standing up.<br>"Well, I'm gonna hold the fort down here, you boys go on a head and call if you need anything" Bobby growls friendly at Sam and Dean. The brothers just nod and walk up to Bobby's room, and towards the TARDIS.

Standing outside the blue wooden box, Sam and Dean wonder how the hell they are all gonna fit in there. Then the Doctor sticks his head out and calls out to them.  
>"Oi, hurry up! We haven't got all day!"<br>"It's a time machine Doctor" Amy called out to the Doctor, obviously hearing what the Doctor said to the supernatural hunting duo. Eye contact is exchanged again, and they both hop inside the TARDIS.

There was only one thought running through their heads on the journey to Chiswick, even in Sam's soulless brain; '_It's bigger on the inside!'_

**AN: Phew! That is one massive chapter! I hope this is enough for reviews! And offers to beta! Well, I hope that you have enjoyed this! And just so you know, slow coming updates. I am still a school student, and therefore I have a ton of procrastination and homework to do. I can't be bothered giving you all some more AN so, laters!**

**RainbowMango.**

**PS. Thank you to the anonymous reviewer who pointed out that I had spelt 'angel' as 'angle'!**


End file.
